17 Lipca 2004
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie; magazyn 07:00 Agrolinia; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Podróżnik; Lekcja flamenco; magazyn turystyczny 08:30 Telewakacje; Wakacje z Ziarnem; program dla dzieci i rodziców 08:55 Telewakacje; Nowe przygody Flippera; odc.12; serial prod. USA 09:45 Telewakacje - Walt Disney przedstawia; Timon i Pumba; odc.59-Nie całkiem Robin Hood; serial anim.prod.USA 10:05 Telewakacje - Walt Disney przedstawia; Pani dyrektor cz. 2/ost.; (Mr Headmistress); 1998 film fabulrny prod. USA (44'); reż: James Frawley; wyk: Hrland Williams, Shawna Waldron, Duane Martin, Joel Brooks, Lori Hallier 10:55 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 11:20 Słoneczny patrol; odc.5; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 12:05 07 zgłoś się; odc.3 Dziwny wypadek; serial kryminalny TVP zgodą rodziców; reż: Krzysztof Szmagier; wyk: Bronisław Cieślak, Zdzisław Kozień, Ewa Florczak 12:55 W poszukiwaniu Romea i Julii 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 W cztery oczy; wyd.specjalne:V Żeglarskie Mistrzostwa Polski Aktorów 13:35 W poszukiwaniu Romea i Julii 13:40 Zwierzęta świata; Żyjący ogród; odc.3-Życie wśród kwiatów; serial dok.prod.hiszpańskiej (stereo) 14:05 W poszukiwaniu Romea i Julii 14:15 Przygody młodego Indiany Jones'a; Moja pierwsza przygoda/odc.1/; serial prod. USA 15:40 Dziesiąte królestwo; odc.5; serial prod. USA 16:25 W poszukiwaniu Romea i Julii 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.2258; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 W poszukiwaniu Romea i Julii 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Sąsiedzi; Wiązana transakcja; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:05 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi; odc.6-Colonizacja; 2003 serial komediowy prod. TVP (stereo) 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:05 Wieczorynka; Noddy; oraz Bob Budowniczy; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:10 Hit na sobotę; Nowa zasadzka; Another Stakeout; 1993 film fabularny produkcji USA /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: John Badham; wyk: Richard Dreyfuss, Emilio Estevez, Rosie O'Donnell 22:00 Opole 2004 na bis; Superjedynki (cz.2); (stereo) 23:10 Męska rzecz...; Śmierć przychodzi nocą; Night Caller; 1992 film fabularny prod. USA/tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Fred Williamson; wyk: Peter Fonda, Gary Busey, Vanity, Robert Forster 00:40 Kino nocnych marków; Dziewczyna taka jak ty; 2/2; (Take a Girl Like You); 2000 film obyczajowy prod. angielskiej; reż: Nick Hurran; wyk: Rupert Graves, Sienna Guillory, Hugh Bonneville 01:55 Po tamtej stronie; odc.11-Dziecko wewnętrzne; serial prod.USA surround -za zgodą rodziców 02:40 Studio sport; Copa America 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Matki, żony i kochanki; odc.8/22; serial TVP 09:00 Na ludową nutę; Raz na ludowo - koncert laureatów Szansy na sukces cz. 2; stereo 09:55 Nie tylko psy; film dok.prod.USA 10:55 Molly; odc.4/13; 1994 serial prod.polsko-angielskiej (stereo) 11:20 Trzy szalone zera; odc.2/13 - Rodzice marzeń; serial prod. polsko-niemieckiej 11:45 Piękniejsza Polska; magazyn 12:10 Lepiej być piękną i bogatą; 1993 komedia prod. polsko-niemiecko-ukraińsko-francuskiej; reż: Filip Bajon; wyk: Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Daniel Olbrychski, Marek Kondrat 13:45 Zwierzęta Eulalii 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.567 - Chińskie chwyty; telenowela TVP stereo 15:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.168 - Cena etatu; serial prod. TVP stereo 16:55 Szpital na peryferiach po dwudziestu latach; odc.1/13 Tajemnica (pilot serialu) 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:57 Pogoda 19:05 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show 20:00 Na dobry nastrój; Bahtałe Roma- Szczęśliwi Cyganie-VIII Międz.Fest.Kultury i Piosenki Romów; /1/; Ciechocinek 2004 20:45 Pogoda; na wakacje 20:55 Na dobry nastrój; Bahtałe Roma- Szczęśliwi Cyganie-VIII Międz.Fest.Kultury i Piosenki Romów; /2/; Ciechocinek 2004 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Na dobry nastrój; Bahtałe Roma- Szczęśliwi Cyganie-VIII Międz.Fest.Kultury i Piosenki Romów; /3/; Ciechocinek 2004 23:45 Studio sport; Copa America 02:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:50 Film pod strasznym tytułem; polski serial animowany 07:00 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki; polski serial animowany 07:15 Eliasz i Pistulka; polski serial animowany 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 50-lecie Stołecznej Estrady 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Kulturalny wywiad 09:00 Świat - Magazyn Międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Doktor Ewa; Polski serial obyczajowy, 1970, 4/9 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Studio wczasy 11:00 Bądź Zdrów! 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Spotkania zamkowe "Śpiewajmy poezję" - Olsztyn 2004 - Koncert Galowy 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Siatkówka plażowa kobiet - Świnoujście 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Muzyka na żywo - Jacek Majewski 16:00 Dzieje Warszawy 16:15 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:20 5 minut o... 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Kapitan Sowa na tropie; polski film fabularny, 1965 17:15 To jest temat 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - Magazyn Międzynarodowy 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Regiony Kultury 18:50 Tygrysy Europy; polski film fabularny, 1999, odc. 2/18 19:45 Polacy w siatkarskiej Lidze Światowej 2004 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio Pogoda 20:50 Przegląd Gospodarczy 21:20 Książka Tygodnia 21:30 Kurier 21:50 Wiadomośći Kuriera 22:00 Warszawa w polskim filmie fabularnym 22:30 Kurier 22:40 Kurier Sportowy 23:55 Studio Pogoda 23:05 Tak Tak; polski film fabularny 1990, ZA ZGODĄ RODZICÓW 00:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Poplista – program muzyczny 7.00 Twój lekarz – magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć – magazyn informacyjny 7.30 Domowa kawiarenka – magazyn kulinarny 8.00 Strażnicy czasu – serial dla dzieci 8.15 Ed, Edd, Eddy – serial dla dzieci 8.25 Beyblade – latające dyski – serial animowany 9.00 Hugo – program dla dzieci 9.30 Mop Man – program muzyczny 10.15 Auto świat – magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.45 Samo życie (387) – serial obyczajowy 11.45 Prawo pustyni (3) – miniserial 13.45 Domowa kawiarenka – magazyn kulinarny 14.15 Słoneczny patrol (159): Plotki o ratownikach – serial przygodowy 15.10 Bliźniaczki – program rozrywkowy 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Exclusive – najciekawsze historie świata – magazyn reporterów 16.30 Debiut – program rozrywkowy 17.30 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic (48) – serial SF 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.00 Rosyjska ruletka – teleturniej 20.00 Miodowe lata (94) – serial komediowy 20.55 Strażnik Teksasu – serial sensacyjny 21.30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 22.00 Gorzej być nie może – film kryminalny, USA 1998 0.00 Restauracja – dramat, USA 1998 2.05 Krwawe żniwo – thriller, USA 1993 3.55 Reebok Hip Hop – program rozrywkowy 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.25 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 5.45 Telesklep 7.25 Poczuj się świetnie – magazyn 7.50 Scooby Doo – serial animowany 8.20 Automaniak – magazyn motoryzacyjny 8.50 Tele gra – teleturniej 9.50 Szybka forsa – teleturniej 10.50 VIVA Polska! – program muzyczny 11.50 Twoja droga do gwiazd – program rozrywkowy 13.10 Na Wspólnej (201, 202, 203) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2003 14.25 Adopcje – cykl reportaży 14.55 Jestem, jaki jestem – program rozrywkowy 16.15 Dla ciebie wszystko – program rozrywkowy 17.30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 18.00 Zmagania miast – teleturniej 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.00 Kasia i Tomek (57): Łazienka. Strajk. Łono natury – serial komediowy, Polska 2003 20.30 Dzieciaki z klasą – program rozrywkowy 21.45 Niewygodny świadek – thriller, USA 1990 23.40 Detektyw – serial dokumentalny 0.10 Kawaler do wzięcia – program rozrywkowy 1.20 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 1.40 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TV 4 6.35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.00 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 7.30 BLIŹNIACZKI - kulisy 8.00 Herkules (6) - serial 9.00 Eek! The Cat - serial animowany 10.00 Rodzina, ach rodzina (17) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Miłość czy kochanie (13) - serial 12.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 12.40 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 13.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Racje i emocje - ekologia na co dzień, czyli świat w którym żyjemy, cz.4 14.30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 15.00 JOKER - Program rozrywkowy 16.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (14) - przygodowy serial 17.00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Jerzy Kryszak. Rozmówki polsko-polskie - Satyryczny talk-show 19.00 Bitwa o Planetę Małp - film s-f, USA, 1973 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Arena marzeń PEPSI & TV4 - program interaktywny 21.40 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 22.10 Strażacy - serial 22.40 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.10 Parada oszustów - film fabularny, USA 1999 1.00 Racje i emocje - ekologia na co dzień, czyli świat w którym żyjemy, cz.4 1.25 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 1.50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.30 Telesklep 8.30 Action Man – serial animowany 8.55 Wbrew regułom (20) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 9.50 Nocny kurs (12) – serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 10.45 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (8) – serial przygodowy, USA 1997 11.40 Klient (11) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 12.35 Nauka jazdy – serial dokumentalny 13.05 Tenbit.pl – klub przygód – reality show 14.05 Gorący patrol – program rozrywkowy 14.35 Na osi – magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.05 Wbrew regułom (20) – serial obyczajowy 16.05 Powrót do Edenu (20) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1985 17.05 Serce mistrza – film obyczajowy, Kanada/USA 1983 19.00 Szpital pod palmami (12) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 20.00 Rio Diablo – western, USA 1993 21.55 Zwolnienie warunkowe – film sensacyjny, USA 1978 0.15 Red Light – program erotyczny 1.10 Gorący patrol – program rozrywkowy 1.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 M jak miłość; odc.155; serial TVP /stereo/ 06:45 Dobranocka 07:05 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:35 Zaproszenie; Przy sztalugach pod Łowiczem; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Gwiazdy sportu; Tajemnice sukcesu (12) - Marcin Nowak; magazyn 08:25 Galeria malarstwa polskiego; Dziewczynka z chryzantemami-Olga Boznańska 08:30 Wakacje z Ziarnem; program dla dzieci i rodziców 09:00 Gruby; odc.1 Zdrajczyk; 1972 serial TVP; reż: Wojciech Fiwek; wyk: Stanisław Milski, Mariusz Kozłowski, Arkadiusz Bielawski, Bogdan Kowalczyk, Katarzyna Łaniewska 09:30 Świat Bałtyku; odc.3-W morskiej toni; film przyrodniczy 10:05 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia 10:15 Witaj Europo, Welcome Poland; Jest takie miejsce 10:35 Na życzenie; Piosenki Zjednoczonej Europy 11:40 Kraina Wielkiego Nieba; Calgary-nie tylko olimpiada 12:10 Lato z klasyką; Przeboje Rossiniego pod batutą Wojciecha Rajskiego 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Jan Serce; odc.10/10-Kalina; 1982 serial prod. TVP; reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Kazimierz Kaczor, Marian Kociniak, Anna Nehrebecka, Jan Himilsbach 14:45 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Związek Polaków na Litwie:15 lat minęło... 15:15 Święta wojna; serial TVP 15:40 Zapis czasu; Monika Żeromska i jej wspomnienia; reportaż Krystyny Sznerr - Mierzejewskiej 16:25 Gruby; odc.1 Zdrajczyk; 1972 serial TVP; reż: Wojciech Fiwek; wyk: Stanisław Milski, Mariusz Kozłowski, Arkadiusz Bielawski, Bogdan Kowalczyk, Katarzyna Łaniewska 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 M jak miłość; odc.155; serial TVP /stereo/ 18:25 Dobranocka 18:40 Zaproszenie; Przy sztalugach pod Łowiczem; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 19:00 Gwiazdy sportu; Tajemnice sukcesu (12)-Marcin Nowak; magazyn 19:15 Dobranocka; Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie; odc.25-Konkurs ogrodniczy; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:20 Dobranocka; Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie; odc.26-Kulfoniasty porządeczek 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:05 Jan Serce; odc.10/10-Kalina; serial prod. TVP; reż: Radosław Piwowarski 21:40 Koncert Galowy Stud.Fest.Piosenki:A wszystko to ty...-Jubileusz Marka Grechuty/1 22:30 Jej powrót; film fab.prod.pol.; reż: Witold Orzechowski; wyk: Beata Tyszkiewicz,Jerzy Zelnik 23:45 Panorama 00:05 Sport-telegram 00:08 Pogoda 00:15 M jak miłość; odc.155; serial TVP /stereo/ 01:00 Dobranocka-film anim. 01:15 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie; odc.25-Konkurs ogrodniczy; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:20 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie; odc.26-Kulfoniasty porządeczek 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 02:00 Jan Serce; odc.10/10-Kalina; serial prod. TVP; reż: Radosław Piwowarski 03:35 KABAret-ro; Kabaret Starszych Panów; Wieczór XI - Kwitnące szczeble; program kabaretowy; reż: Jeremi Przybora; wyk: Jeremi Przybora, Jerzy Wasowski, Czesław Roszkowski, Wiesław Michnikowski, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Barbara Krafftówna 04:35 Jej powrót; film fab.prod.pol.; reż: Witold Orzechowski; wyk: Beata Tyszkiewicz,Jerzy Zelnik 05:40 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia 05:50 Gwiazdy sportu; Tajemnice sukcesu (12)-Marcin Nowak; magazyn 06:05 Święta wojna; odc.112-Doktro Hubert Dworniok; serial TVP 06:30 Zakończenie programu TV Nova 6.00 Śniadanie z Novą 8.30 Zwierzęta z bliska 9.25 Matlock (13) 10.15 Murder, She Wrote (11) 11.05 Dempsey i Makepeace (9) 11.55 Prawdziwa miłość (28) 12.45 Zemsta (94) 13.35 Un nuevo amor (9) 14.25 Tajemnice Smallville (9) 15.15 Zaginiony świat (19) 16.05 Cud miłości (152) 16.55 Szczęśliwy numerek 17.25 Prosto z... 17.35 Kobra 11 (2) 18.25 Pogoda 18.30 M.A.S.H. (157) 18.55 Przeszkadza to panu? 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Na muszce – Václav Postránecký 20.55 Szczęki – film sensacyjny 23.20 Women of the Night – thriller 0.55 Homicide: Life on the Street (3, 4) 2.35 Novashopping SVT1 02:10 Judas Priest - live in Memphis 03:05 Comic Strip: More Bad News on Tour 04:00 Chockrock 04:20 Alice Cooper - Welcome to my nightmare 05:00 Hårdrocksnatt forts 05:25 Decline of Western Civilization 2: The Metal Years 07:00 Motörhead - live at Brixton 08:00 AC/DC, No Bull 09:15 Richard Scarrys äventyrsvärld 09:40 Sune 10:05 Evas sommarplåster 10:15 Favoriter med Henryk 12:50 Kustfiskare 13:20 Victoriadagen 15:00 Jag ser mirakler varje dag 15:30 Gröna rum 16:00 Packat & Klart - sommarspecial 16:30 Sommartorpet 17:00 Din släktsaga 17:30 Allsång på Skansen 18:30 Emil i Lönneberga 18:55 Känsliga bitar 19:00 Vadslagningen 19:25 Borghild - fjäll, får och frisk luft 19:30 Rapport 19:45 Sportnytt 20:00 Karl för sin kilt 20:55 Radiohjälpen: Clownronden 21:00 Minnenas television 22:10 Brottskod: Försvunnen 22:55 Rapport 23:00 Veckans konsert: Musikfestival i öknen 00:30 Rogue Trader (kv - 1999) SVT2 13:40 Musikfestival i Verbier 15:25 Allvarligt talat - Claes Borgström 15:55 Vadhände med... flyktingbarnen i Norberg? 16:45 Naturfilm - om träsktigern 17:45 Lotto 17:55 Helgmålsringning 18:00 Aktuellt 18:15 Snön är alltid vit på Landsort 19:00 Sången är din 19:30 Lenny Henry 20:00 Latin Grammy Awards 2003 21:00 Aktuellt 21:15 Regi Troell: Utvandrarn Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Nova z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT2 z 2004 roku